


Welcome home...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s back from his time with the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home...

  


Title: Welcome home...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers : TW KKBB  
Summary: Jack’s back from his time with the Doctor.

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time. I don’t own the Doors or the song either!  
  
A/N For [](http://wanda1969.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wanda1969**](http://wanda1969.livejournal.com/) who wanted the song Touch me, sung here by the Doors <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PECk9A-07Pw>  and a strong Ianto. Hope you like it *hugs* xxx

X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper, jantosparkle [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

 

**Welcome home...**

“I came back for you...” he met Ianto’s gaze, the minute flicker of _something_ giving him the tiniest glimpse of hope... The Welshman quickly quashed the look, suspicion replacing the warmth in his eyes... Jack swallowed, “...all of you...” he added hastily...

Before they had time to examine the where’s and why’s of Jack’s absence John Hart was upon them - with his cluster bombs, his swagger, his paralysing lip gloss and slightly smaller wrist strap that he compensated for with a much larger ego... Ianto hated him on sight...and that was before the shit hit the fan...

He found himself on the fifteenth floor of an office block with his Captain, looking for a canister full of radioactive material, Jack chattering inanely about office fetishes and photocopying his butt...

“The rift was active at these co-ordinates roughly two hundred feet above ground...that means this floor or the roof...” he cut across Jack’s falsely cheerful monologue, busying himself with checking the layout of the floor.

“How are you, Ianto?” The question took him by surprise and he rattled off a non-committal reply before he could be tempted to demand answers to all the questions that pounded in his head...

“All the better for having you back sir...” it sounded pathetic, even to his ears and he waited for Jack’s snarky comeback...

But Jack wasn’t done surprising him yet, a tentative “...can we maybe, like drop the _sir_ now...I mean, while I was away...I was thinking...maybe we could...you know...when this is all done...”

Ianto resisted the urge to stand and stare open mouthed at this nervous and unsure version of his dynamic Captain, instead pacing in a small circle, avoiding looking in Jack’s direction as he continued,

“...dinner...movie..?”

Blinking, Ianto finally looked at Jack, “...are you...asking me on a date?” incredulous and needing to clarify this most unexpected, but _welcome_ if he allowed himself to admit it, turn of events...

Jack took a deep breath, “interested?”

Ianto allowed himself to meet Jack’s gaze, seeing uncertainty lurking in those blue grey depths...this was new... He stuttered, thoughts whizzing at nine hundred miles an hour, before finally managing to give a garbled reply, “....um...er...well...as long as it’s not in an office...” muttering in an undertone, “...some fetishes should be kept to yourself...” as he turned away to start rummaging through the nearest ‘in’ tray...

“Look’s like we’re gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot...” Jack laughed self consciously.

Crouching down, Ianto took control – of himself and the situation, promising himself that he’d sort his head out once they’d found this bloody canister... _fuck John Hart_... “Ok, I’ll do this floor...” he threw a glance at Jack, “...don’t want you getting over-excited...” as the older man winced visibly, “and you take the roof...” He paused, “...you’re good on roofs...” Hurt swept across Jack’s face and Ianto immediately felt guilty for twisting the knife. He turned away, expecting a bitter retort, instead hearing Jack’s footsteps moving towards the door...

He swung round, the words leaving his lips before he had a chance to stop them, “Jack...why...why are we helping him?”

“He’s a reminder of my past – I want him gone” the raised eyebrows and frank expression leaving the Welshman in no doubt that this was the truth...and he dared to hope, just a little...

Jack pushed open the door, pausing to glance back, “By the way...was that a  _yes_?” and there it was again, that uncertainty...a vulnerability that wasn’t there before...it was... _endearing_ and just a little heartbreaking...

“Yes...” whispered...” and then “ _Yes_...” with conviction, nodding, as he set about the task in hand, missing Jack’s tiny smile as he headed to the roof...

Ianto replayed the conversation in his head several times as he searched the office systematically, his search interrupted by another encounter with Hart... _fuck John Hart, serial bastard...I really want to kill him..._

Now, several hours, last minute rescues and explosions later, they found themselves checking into the St David’s Hotel and Spa in an attempt to avoid themselves... He ignored the surprised looks and warning frowns from his colleagues as he placed his hand over Jack’s and amended the booking to three singles and a double...his eyes fixed on Jack’s as the sparkle of tears was blinked away rapidly by his Captain...

Jack handed out room keys, “...go on up, I’ll just sort out some dinner, or room service and some clean clothes for us all...” his hand lingered as he passed the door-card to Ianto, the warmth of his skin sending minute shivers through the young Welshman.

They headed to the lift for the fifth floor, silent until the doors pinged closed behind them. “You weren’t going to do this again..!” Owen hissed in Ianto’s ear...

“This is different” Ianto insisted, turning to face his friend, “ _he’s_ different – I don’t know what happened while he was away, but he’s hurting...broken...and...”

“...you’re going to fix him I suppose!” Owen snarked, his trademark sarcasm covering the genuine worry he felt, remembering all those late nights listening as a drunken and wounded Ianto poured out his feelings when Jack had first left them. Tosh and Gwen exchanged glances but said nothing, watching both men carefully. “If his Doctor couldn’t fix him, what makes you think _you_ can?”

“He asked me out on a date...”

Stunned silence met that revelation, the two girls smiling at the conviction in the Welshman’s voice.

“Fuck me!” Owen’s reaction was expressive and true to form.

Ianto grinned, “Thanks...but I’ll decline if you don’t mind...that’s rather what I had planned for Jack..!” He reached out to squeeze the acerbic medic’s shoulder, “I’ll be fine – I’m not the same little tea boy I was when he went away...” he smiled round at them fondly, “...you all watched me break and helped put me back together again...and I know you’re concerned, but I know what I want – and that’s Jack...”

Owen grinned and ruffled the young man’s hair, “You’ll _always_ be the tea boy, even if you are all grown up now!” he quipped good naturedly, “...just keep the screaming down to a minimum as I’m in the next room!” he added as the lift doors pinged open on their floor.

In the corridor the girls hugged him briefly and they all went into their rooms. Ianto closed the door and glanced around the large airy space, tastefully turned out in cream and burgundy with a bureau and chair, two armchairs and a small table in an alcove by the sliding glass doors that led out onto a tiny balcony, a TV, mini bar and the usual array of wardrobes and drawers. A door led to the bathroom, with a bath, shower cubicle and twin sinks, complimentary toiletries and fluffy white towels, along with two thick white towelling robes that hung on the back of the door.  

He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up before going back into the bathroom to turn on the shower. While it warmed he removed his clothes and folded them neatly on one of the armchairs before sliding under the hot spray. The water pounded on his skin, washing away the tensions and grime of the day as he soaped his hair and body with the lime and ginger fragranced bath products. Finally clean and refreshed he turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another to dry his hair.

He was stood gazing out across the bay through the glass doors, absently rubbing his damp hair when the door opened and Jack came in. He looked worn out, his eyes dull and missing the sparkle of old. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his beautiful Welshman, water droplets running down his pale skin, trickling through the light covering of soft hair on his chest, to soak into the towel around his hips...

“Ianto...” tears filled his eyes as he reached a trembling hand out tentatively towards the young man.

Ianto turned and opened his arms, smiling softly when the older man hesitated, _come on, come on, now touch me baby_ as Jack threw himself into the embrace, wrapping his arms around his Welshman and squeezing tightly as if he never wanted to let him go...

Ianto held him, pressing light kisses to his hair, forehead, neck...any part of him that he could reach as his Captain sobbed in his arms. When Jack’s body finally stopped shaking, Ianto pulled back enough to tenderly brush the tear tracks away, gazing into the older man’s eyes, love and forgiveness blazing out of the Welshman’s crystal blue depths... He stroked his thumb over Jack’s cheek, smiling as he leant into the touch, the needy whimper dying away as the young man captured his lips to kiss him sweetly.

Breaking apart, Jack ran his fingers lovingly through Ianto’s damp hair, “I’m so sorry...” he whispered, “...sorry I left...but I came back for you...”

Ianto pressed a finger to Jack’s lips, “...I know...” Jack’s eyes widened at the understanding and wisdom in his young man’s gaze ... _can’t you see I’m not afraid..._ His defences came crashing down as he realised that he’d lost his heart to the man in his arms, the man he’d come back for, the man who held him so tenderly...who forgave him...who loved him... _now what was that promise that you made..._  

He tangled one hand into Ianto’s hair while the other slid down his back to press their bodies closer as he crushed their mouths together, tongues seeking each other hungrily as they each reacquainted themselves with the taste of other. They moaned into the kiss as desire spread through them, Ianto scrabbling at his Captain’s clothes, eager to reach the warm skin below.

They broke apart, panting, and staggered to the bed, Ianto pushing the older man down firmly, their eyes locked together as he slowly removed his coat, slid down his braces and unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Tugging his t-shirt over his head, he flung it away, _now I’m gonna love you...till the heavens stop the rain..._ capturing his lips fiercely as he kissed his Captain into oblivion, Jack’s body arching against the younger man’s as his trousers and boxers were pushed down and Ianto tossed his towel away... _I’m gonna love you...till the stars fall from the sky for you and I..._

Jack lost himself in blissful sensation as Ianto pressed his lips to every inch of his body, hot skin to hot skin, mewling when the young man paused, his mouth hovering over his sensitive flesh, Jack’s eyes pleading... _touch me baby..._

“I’m gonna take you to heaven...” he murmured as he engulfed Jack in the moist warmth of his mouth, slipping easily into the familiar pattern of tongue and teeth, Jack’s moans rising in volume as his fists tangled in the sheets and he felt the telltale signs of his release approaching...gentle waves of euphoria that started in his toes and rose inexorably through his body until he exploded, crying out Ianto’s name and floated amongst the stars...

He tugged the young man back up to kiss him, tasting himself as their tongues danced and they melted against each other. They came up for air, Jack gazing into Ianto’s eyes, giving himself completely to his beloved Welshman _can’t you see that I’m not afraid..._ “...make love to me Ianto...please...make me forget...” _what was that promise that you made..._

Ianto slid his arms round Jack’s neck and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss as Jack surrendered to his Welshman’s exquisite mouth and his body responded eagerly. _I’m gonna love you...till the heavens stop the rain..._ Jack was squirming, pushing his hips against Ianto’s, the sensations as their arousal rubbed together was driving him wild with desire. As they came up for air, Ianto began trailing light kisses down the side of Jack’s face, pausing to nibble his earlobe before working his way down his Captain’s neck and throat, biting gently, sucking on the sensitive skin and moving lower to run his tongue over Jack’s nipples, teeth closing over the nubs of flesh, teasing and worrying them until Jack was moaning with pleasure.

It was exhilarating and powerful and Ianto felt charged with erotic energy and a hitherto unseen confidence. _I’m gonna love you...till the stars fall from the sky for you and I..._ He continued his trail of kisses down Jack’s body, the older man tensing with anticipation as he worked his way lower and lower. Jack’s breathing was rapid, his face flushed with desire and he shuddered with every touch – he’d never been so aroused or so aware of Ianto’s mouth and the feel of his hands on heated skin.

Ianto smiled, feeling Jack’s body arch up to his own as he reached one hand down to work a slow rhythm designed to tantalise without giving release. He licked and sucked his way down his Captain’s responsive body, returning to kiss his lips every few minutes. Jack was shuddering with every touch, his hands balled into fists, thrusting his body up towards Ianto’s, eyes closed, lips parted as he sighed and moaned... _I’m gonna love you..._

Urging Jack onto his side, Ianto reached into the drawer where he’d dropped the lube and poured some into his hand before slipping a finger inside him, slowly adding a second and then a third, pressing towards that spot, Jack moaning loudly as the fingers found their target. “…now, Ianto…please…now…” Ianto turned his head to capture his Captain’s mouth in a fierce kiss as he pressed in slowly, resisting the urge to ram him senseless, instead matching his hand momentum until neither could hold back any longer and they thrust wildly until they exploded together in blissful climax.

They collapsed in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, kissing softly as they came down from their orgasmic high. Ianto urged Jack under the covers and wrapped him back into his arms, stroking his fingers gently through the older man’s hair until his eyes closed and he drifted into exhausted sleep. Pressing a tender kiss to his forehead he whispered “...welcome home Jack...” before closing his eyes to join his Captain in peaceful slumber.

End

  
  
 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
